What If? Vol 1 200
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Adversaries: * / Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** , *** *** ** * ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What If I, the Watcher, Killed Galactus? | Synopsis2 = Uatu the Watcher has killed Galactus before he could consume Earth. The other Watchers arrive and declare that he shall be punished. Mister Fantastic attempts to speak up in his defense, but the Watchers refuse, stating that with breaking the law of non-interference, there can be no defense. The Silver Surfer is inclined to kill Uatu, only to be stopped by the Watchers. The Fantastic Four, Uatu and the Surfer are taken to the realm of the Watchers. As unreasonable as the Watchers are, the FF choose to spring Uatu, who refuses to be free. He accepts a punishment -- to be the new Galactus! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Dale Eaglesham | Inker2_1 = Dale Eaglesham | Colourist2_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer2_1 = Todd Klein | Editor2_1 = Justin Gabrie | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = ...What if Bullseye had not Killed Elektra? | ReprintOf3 = What If? #35 | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Frank Miller | Penciler3_1 = Frank Miller | Inker3_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) ** , Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Finally, celebrate the historic 200th issue of What If? Since debuting in 1977, What If? has become a corner staple in the Marvel Universe by spotlighting “the road not traveled” by many of its heroes & villains as well as the domino effect that the point of divergence creates. What If? 200 offers two titanic tales— the main story is one with a different POV on Siege, “What If Norman Osborn Won the Siege of Asgard?” What if the Sentry didn’t lose control of the Void during battle, allowing for the Siege to ultimately decimate our heroes? With Osborn on top of the world, only one force stands in his way: Doom... and he’s not alone as he rebuilds the Cabal with the X-Men?! By Marc Guggenheim and Dave Wilkins. The second tale is one that will be talked about amongst the multiverse: the murder of Galactus at the hands of...the WATCHER!?! Based on the events in the classic “Coming of Galactus” storyline in ‘The Fantastic Four 48-50,’ this one is written by none other than the scribe of those original stories, Stan “The Man” Lee, himself. Joining him is recent FF artist, Dale Eaglesham. If there is only one back-up story you’ll read this year, true believers, it must be this one! | Notes = * Also features a What If? retrospective with Roy Thomas, a "What Was your Favorite What If?" section asking that question of Jeph Loeb, Dan Slott, Mike Deodato, Tom DeFalco, Leinil Yu, John Romita, Jr., Tom Brevoort, Greg Land, Mark Waid, Craig Kyle, Greg Pak, Peter David, and Brian Michael Bendis, a reprint of What If...Bullseye had not killed Elektra?, and a What If? Cover Gallery, with a corresponding list of the premises for each issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/news/comicstories.13942.first_look~colon~_what_if%3F_%23200 }}